


In Between the Prayers

by samanthawithlute



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Jewish, Funny, I wrote this a while and have posted twice and deleted so I don't remember what the tags should be., M/M, Synogague, Underage Drinking, it's kinda sad.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 08:59:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16889529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samanthawithlute/pseuds/samanthawithlute
Summary: Johnny is a good Jewish boy who always goes to temple and always helps. Ten is a less good Jewish boy who shows up late, forgets his blessings, and steals the Manischewitz.





	In Between the Prayers

**Author's Note:**

> so ive posted this twice before and deleted it twice before because depression. idk why I'm posting again, I want someone to read it but idk if they will. 
> 
> there was a playlist to go with this but I'm lazy now. 
> 
> enjoy?

Johnny pulled up to Temple Beth Shalom, with only a few other cars in the parking lot. On his way from school he picked up some bagels for the after services. He was tired but happy to be at the synagogue. He would be doing the candle blessing as usual, he liked starting the night off. He’d get to sing too, a far field away from his time on the court. He’d enjoy talking with the adults too. He’d feel accomplished. He would be moving on to the next stage of his life soon and he wanted his congregation to feel proud of him. 

As he stepped into the synagogue he fixed his yarmulke upon his head. He went waving “hi” to the people he saw as he deposited the bagels in the kitchen. He quickly moved to help Taeil, the cantor, set up a few more rows of chairs. 

“Hey, John so do you know who’s supposed to be leading the V’havta tonight?”

“Uhh, no not really? Should I go ask someone else?”

“No no, I know, just wondering if you knew. It’s Ten, it’s part of his confirmation classes.”

“Oh, wow. I guess I didn’t expect him to be doing it. When do you think he’ll get here?”

“Well, that’s the thing you know how he’s been absent a bunch of times? Rabbi doesn’t necessarily trust him and wants to know if you’d be willing to do it in case he’s not here.”

“Uh, sure thing Taeil, but I think I trust him to show up when it matters."

Johnny didn’t really trust Ten. He didn’t think Ten was going to be a no-show either, but Ten could definitely be a mess. He only knew Ten from temple, but it was enough to understand Taeil and the Rabbi’s doubt. On the rare occasions he’d come to Sunday School he was hungover. One Sukkot he puked when he smelt the Etrog. Johnny couldn’t fathom that. He loved smelling the etrog. A new swing of the door roused him from these thoughts.

“Ten?” asked Johnny.

“No, it’s me!” replied Sicheng as he slipped into view. 

“Oh nice!” Johnny pulled him into a hug.

“Do you think you can help us out?” asked Taeil.  
“Yes, of course!”

Johnny and Sicheng went wordlessly placing prayer books on each available seat. Eventually they got to the front where all the names were for those who were going to be doing a part of the night’s service. Ten’s name was right next to John’s. 

“OHH, this is why you thought I might be Ten. You know he’s totally going to miss it.”

“Hey, you never know, he can be reliable. He always brings the wine for the Kiddush.”

“He’s a minor he shouldn’t have his hands on alcohol, even if it makes him responsible!”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ten was buying alcohol at that moment. Just not the right kind. His glassy eyes perused the several shelves of flavored vodka. Him and Taeyong were gearing up for a party that night. 

“Peach? Or orange. What about this raspberry one?”

“I don’t care dickhead, I’m getting gin.”

“Have fun once in your life you grumpypuss.”

Ten grabbed a bottle of Smirnoff Ruby Red Grapefruit. Him and Tae went over to the gin section when a bottle caught his eye. In the very corner of the store from the very corner of his eye he saw a bottle of Manischewitz Concord Grape Wine. And everything in his mind snapped into place. 

“OH SHIT.”

Taeyong, not looking back as he targets the shelves of gin, “What?”

“I’m supposed to be at temple, it’s Friday night services.”

“So, just ditch like you always do? Plus you’re way too far away to get there in time now.”  
“No, I have to be there today man. It’s important.”

“Nerd, how are you even going to get there, you were my ride here and to the party, and I’m not missing that.”

“Ughhh you bitch. What if you drive me to temple and I’ll try and find a way back after it’s over. And you wouldn’t be late to the party cause we’re already early.”

“Yeah, but you’re already late” Tae chuckles. 

Ten directs Taeyong to the counter with his bottle of gin. 

“I’m the one getting you this alcohol dipwad, stop being a baby.”

Ten hands the attendant his fake and his credit card, and as soon as the transaction is over he handed his keys to Tae. Ten puts the gin in the back. He begins to twist open his Smirnoff. 

“Can’t you drive there, you know where you’re temple is?”  
“No, I have to pregame” Ten looks Taeyong straight in the eyes and takes a long gulp of vodka. He slaps Tae’s shoulder and says “Get a move on it!”

Swerving through traffic, Ten shouting directions, and Taeyong glaring back at him, the two made it to Temple Beth Shalom almost actually on time. Ten took one more sip of his vodka, and bolted to the door. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“We now call to the altar John Seo, יוֹחָנָן to perform the Shabbat candle blessings.”

Johnny steps up from his chair. Ten’s placement was moved behind him after he hadn’t shown. He felt a bit empty at this even though he now had two people by his side. He thought he could have been reliable, just this once. He didn’t mind having to do the V’havta though. 

Grabbing the mic he greeted the congregation with a warm “Shabbat Shalom” and grabbed the lighter from the table. Deftly he lit the two long white candles, and began to sing the prayer. 

Baruch atah,   
Adonai, Eloheinu,   
melech haolam,   
asher kid’shanu, 

Suddenly a loud crash is heard from the foyer. Johnny instantly stops singing and looks towards the doorway. The whole congregation swivels their heads. He sees Ten, mashing a yarmulke on his head and sidestepping his way into the hall. From the altar Taeil looks down and puts his hand on his head. Johnny can’t help but smile a bit. It may have been a rude entrance, but he made it. He tried to give Ten a look that showed his support, but Ten immediately shrank down and looked away from the congregation. He tried to quietly take a seat. 

Ten knew he hadn’t had that much to drink, but his entrance made him rethink that. He quickly ruffled through his prayer book to find the V’havta. In his state, he’d need to read it over a few times. Before he got serious about this though, he looked up and saw Johnny finishing the prayers. The V’havta may have been his first reason for coming to temple today, but damn if the hot nerd wasn’t his number two. 

b’mitzvotav,   
v’tzivanu l’hadlik ner shel Shabbat. 

“Amen. And I apologize for my interrupted singing.”  
The congregation replies “Amen.” Johnny can hear Taeil grovel “Amen to that.” 

Sitting down, Johnny avoids eye contact with Ten worried he’d seem to awkward. Ten feels disappointed, but then Johnny can’t help but let out a “Glad you could make it.” Ten chuckles, but Johnny, being the good boy he is shushes him. “You don’t want to cause another distraction.” Ten holds his prayer book to hit Johnny. Almost supernaturally Johnny spins his head around. Their brown eyes meet and Ten instantly folds, lowering his book. Johnny’s eyes weren’t glaring, they were soft. But they had power. And Ten was already nervous.

“We now call to the altar Dong Sicheng, צוּרצוּר to perform the Sh’ma.”

Sicheng stepped up, and gave a shy look to the whole congregation. He bowed and gave his energetic “Shabbat Shalom.” 

Sh’ma Yisrael, Adonai Eloheinu, Adonai Echad! 

Baruch shem k’vod malchuto l’olam va-ed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“And now we will have the Choir, lead by Cantor Taeil and accompanied by Jung Jaehyun, Kim Doyoung, Johnny Seo, and our very own little Zhong Chenle. They will be singing two songs tonight both particularly beautiful. If you know the song feel free to sing along.”

The group walked up, all sitting in the front rows ready to sing. “Tonight we will be singing two songs of peace. The songs may say Israel, but we are singing these songs for Palestine and her people, may the Zionist assault on these people and their children be stopped.”

Ten liked the choir. When he was there he really enjoyed listening to them. And looking at some of them. But tonight he was stressed, tipsy, and trying to read Hebrew. At least his ears could still listen to the performance as he nervously went over the V’havta. 

Before he started singing Johnny took a look at Ten, hoping to see his gaze, but his face was buried in the prayer book. A flush of disappointment went through his body, but he knew Ten had to study. 

Oseh shalom bimromav   
Hu ya'aseh shalom aleinu   
V'al kol Yisrael   
V'imru, v'imru amen. 

By the second verse the congregation had joined in. All but one. Johnny feel lonely with Ten’s voice absent. 

Ya'aseh shalom, ya'aseh shalom   
Shalom aleinu v'al kol Yisrael   
Ya'aseh shalom, ya'aseh shalom   
Shalom aleinu v'al kol Yisrael

Ten was trying too hard. He was trying to focus on the singing. He was trying to isolate Johnny’s voice. And he was trying to relearn the V’havta. All while tipsy. Maybe, he thought, just maybe drinking vodka before temple was a bad idea. 

Sim shalom tovah uv’rachah,  
chein vachesed v’rachamim,  
aleinu v’al kol Yisrael amecha.  
Bar’cheinu, yotzreinu, kulanu k’echad  
b’or panecha,  
ki v’or panecha natata lanu,

At this point Johnny knew it wasn’t Ten’s fault, he was clearly tired. But it still hurt. To be proudly singing these songs of peace, only to be distracted by some pretty boy. All that was left was for him to focus on the songs.   
Adonai Eloheinu,  
Torat chayim v’ahavat chesed,  
utz’dakah uv’rachah v’rachamim  
v’chayim v’shalom.  
V’tov b’einecha l’vareich et amcha Yisrael  
b’chol eit uv’chol shaah bish’lomecha.

Ten’s head had gotten closer to the book as the songs inched closer to their end. The book had gotten closer to the ground. His hands were weak, but his eyes were weaker. Ten knew sleep was closing in, he couldn’t give in. 

Sim shalom tovah uv’rachah,  
chein vachesed v’rachamim,  
aleinu v’al kol Yisrael amecha.  
Bar’cheinu, yotzreinu, kulanu k’echad  
b’or panecha,  
ki v’or panecha natata lanu,

BAM. Ten’s book on the floor. His head in his lap. He was out. Taeil chuckled at Ten’s second fuck up of the night. He knew he was supposed to be the adult, but damn did he want more of this. 

Johnny was anxious. He didn’t want Ten to be embarrassed. He was trying his best, but still everyone was being proved right. He would have to show them. And Johnny was going to make sure he would be able to. 

Adonai Eloheinu,  
Torat chayim v’ahavat chesed,  
utz’dakah uv’rachah v’rachamim  
v’chayim v’shalom.  
V’tov b’einecha l’vareich et amcha Yisrael  
b’chol eit uv’chol shaah bish’lomecha.

“Wow, that was great. Let’s all give a hearty applause for our choir, and especially Mr. Taeil for devoting his time to lead and teach the choir.”

Quickly headed back to his seat, Johnny made eyes to Ten. Leaning back in his seat he tapped his head a few times. Ten jolted awake and his eyes widened beyond what his muscles could imagine. Johnny felt sorry seeing his embarrassed face, so he tried to rush into action. 

“Hey, there’s a good amount of time before the V’havta, if you need any help we could go to the restroom, or I can get you something to eat.”

“Uhhh, I guess you can take me to the toilet.”

“Well, I wouldn’t go in with you, but lets hurry.”

Quietly the two boys stepped out of the room and headed toward’s the back. The door creaks it’s way closed and the lights automatically turn on. Ten whispers “And let there be light.”

Johnny lets out a tremendous laugh, “That’s a good one!” his snickering not stopping until Ten responded.   
“I say it every time. Well, when no one is listening.”

“Ha, but I’m listening now.”

“I guess you are.”

The two stood awkwardly in silence. Johnny wasn’t sure why he chose the bathroom and neither was Ten. Johnny ha d accomplished what he had planned up to. But there wasn’t anything beyond this. Ten looked better though, even in the gross bathroom lighting. Through the walls, all they could hear was the sound of the service continuing on without them. Neither really wanted to speak up first. Johnny kept his head down, but Ten moved his eyes up every few seconds and peeped at Johnny. He looked lankier than usual, his head tilted down, shoulders hunching. Not the self-assured boy who always took on an extra prayer. Ten felt he had to speak first now, let Johnny know he was glad. Formulating a sentence he looks dup at Johnny. 

But Johnny’s thoughts had been running down the same path. He had thought of a sot-of joke too alleviate tensions. He’d went over it a few times making sure the phrasing was write, and straightened up his shoulders. He looked up. 

In unison they both say “Thank you —”

The automatic light had went out after their minutes of inactivity. Ten giggled and then leaped into the air to let there be light again. 

“Well those were quite the coincidences, and that little jump was cute.”

“Shut up, someone had to do something. What were you going to, uhh, say anyways. Besides, you know, what we both said.”

“Oh no, you looked like you were going to speak first you say what you wanted to.”

Ten didn’t want to go first anymore, but self-assured Johnny was back and he didn’t think he could fight back. 

“I was just going to say thank you for taking me back here to calm down and wake myself up, I guess.”

“OH, that’s very sweet. I was uhh, just gonna joke about how you being here means I don’t have to do the V’havta anymore.” 

“Don’t you like doing the prayers?”  
“Yes I do, I was trying to joke. And I’d rather you be able to do your prayer than me have to fill in.”

“OH, that’s very sweet. Well, I don’t know how well I can do it now. I’m a bit out of it.”

“Yeah, I can tell, well probably everyone can. Sorry. You tired, just nervous?”

“Well, You could say something like that. I was late because I was getting ready for a party.”

“Is getting ready for a party tiring? I don’t know what you’re supposed to do?”

“Johnny, I was pre-gaming.”  
“Oh.” 

Ten momentarily felt the air tense up again. He was scared Johnny would disapprove. He normally didn’t care what people think. 

“Well, that’s okay. Sounds fun. I’m sure it will go on for quite a time so after this you’ll be able to go for sure. But you have to make it through the service first. I have a printed transliteration of the V’havta if you need to read that instead of the Hebrew?”

“Uhh, sure I’ll take that, I think I can read the Hebrew, but backup is good.”  
“You ready to go back out there?”

“Yeah, I am now.”

“Alright! You got this.”

Johnny stepped forward and enveloped Ten in a hug. Ten felt warm. He was surprised at first, but in the quiet of the bathroom he felt safe. Ready to do his V’havta, tipsiness be damned. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“We now call to the altar Ten Leechaiyapornkul, טֶנֶא to lead the V’havta.”

Ten got up and nervously we walked up to the podium. Once he was up he took out his prayer book, and un-crumpled Johnnyny’s transliterations. He looked down at them, up at the congregation, and then turned his head and saw Johnny give him a big smile. He looked down at his prayer book and began.

Vvv’ahavtaaa eet Adonai Elohechaa,  
b’cholll l’vavchaaa uv’cholll nnnafsh’cha uv’cholll  
m’odechaaa. 

He started out a bit rough. His voice was solid, but he was carrying on a bit too long. But he was just finding his rhythm. Chatters from around show seem nerves. Everyone knows the prayer, but they’re scared. Taeil looks worried. 

Ten knows this is a bad start. He’s worried too. He doesn’t look at Johnny, scared that his big smile has faded. He had to do better. He decided to peak at Johnny’s transliteration paper. 

V’haayu had’varim ha-eileh  
asher aanochi m’tzav’chaaa hayom al  
l’vavechaa. 

Johnny was anxious watching Ten. He could feel the nervousness, but then again everyone could hear it. But Ten was getting better. He wasn’t dragging as much, only the ‘a’s now. Johnny knew he could do it, so he kept looking towards him and flashing his smile. 

V’shinantam l’vanecha v’dibarta bam   
b’shivt’cha b’veitecha uv’lecht’cha   
vaderech uv’shochb’cha uv’kumecha. 

He got through the third line without any mistake. Ten was more confident now. He raised his voice to carry further through the congregation. His confidence was growing and it was guiding him. He moved his head up from the book and papers. 

In that moment Ten wasn’t sure if Johnny had been smiling the whole time, but he sure he hoped he had. 

Uk’shartam l’ot al yadecha v’hayu   
l’totafot bein einecha. Uch’tavtam  
al m’zuzot beitecha uvish’arecha.  
L’maan tizk’ru, vaasitem et  
kol mitzvotai vih’yitem k’doshim  
l’Eloheichem. 

Johnny, like the rest of the congregation had begun singing along at this point. 

Ani Adonai Eloheichem,  
asher hotzeiti et-chem mei-eretz  
Mitzrayim lih’yot lachem l’Elohim  
ani Adonai Eloheichem.

Ten felt a rush as he finished the prayer, and closed Johnny’s paper into the book. He zoomed back down with exuberance. As he sat down, he knew Johnny would swivel his head. 

“I looked at the transliteration.”

“Ha, you’re welcome.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“We now call to the altar Lucas Wong, אְַבְנֵר to lead us in the chanting of the Aleinu.”

“Everyone please rise for the Aleinu.”

Aleinu l’shabei-ach laadon hakol,  
lateit g’dulah l’yotzeir b’reishit,  
shelo asanu k’goyei haaratzot,  
v’lo samanu k’mishp’chot haadamah.  
Shelo sam chelkeinu kahem,  
v’goraleinu k’chol hamonam.

Ten prepared to bow for the next line, a full waist bow, not the regular half-bow for mention of G-d’s name. As soon as he bowed he realized what would be directly in his face. He tried to avoid staring at Johnny’s ass, but it was right there. The line would be over soon he told himself, he could get up soon. 

Vaanachnu kor’im  
umishtachavim umodim,  
lifnei Melech mal’chei hamlachim  
HaKadosh Baruch Hu.

As Johnny moved up from his bow he turned his head back to Ten. And he saw Ten, still bowed and eyes straight forward. He chuckled, and then immediately felt embarrassed. As Ten assumed his upright position they briefly caught each others eyes. Johnny’s head snapped back forward, and Ten’s body shuddered. 

Shehu noteh shamayim v’yoseid aretz,umoshav y’karo bashamayim mimaalush’chinat uzo b’govhei m’romim.Hu Eloheinu ein od,emet Malkeinu efes zulato.Kakatuv b’Torato, V’yadata hayomv’hasheivota el l’vavecha,ki Adonai hu HaElohimbashamayim mimaal,v’al haaretz mitachat, ein od.  
V’ne-emar, v’hayah Adonai  
l’Melech al kol haaretz.  
Bayom hahu yih’yeh Adonai echad  
ush’mo echad.

Once the Aleinu was finished, the Rabbi took the stand.

“Shabbat Shalom everyone. After these announcements for our upcoming events please join me in the dining hall for the Kiddush and the Hamotzi.”

Ten was still mortified and stayed plastered in his seat. But John spun around, laughed at Ten and asked

“Do you want to help me collect everyone else’s prayer books?”

“Oh, uh sure.” 

Nervously Ten got up and followed Johnny along as they both collected prayer books to thankful responses and elderly women saying Johnny looked cute in his shirt, and that Ten should have worn something a bit more appropriate. 

Their arms were almost overflowing with books, Johnny seemingly carrying twice the amount as ten, when they reached the prayer books bookshelves. Slowly setting them all down, each boy making sure not to drop any. 

“Thanks for helping out tonight. I usually do them alone and have to make a few trips.”

“Well, you helped me out with the V’havta so I gotta pay you back” Ten took the paper out of his book and waved it in front of Johnny “This really helped, you can have it back now.”

“It’s okay you can keep it.” Johnny smiled. He kept watching as Ten finished straightening and arranging the prayer books. “You know, you kinda act cool a lot, but sometime you can be pretty cute.”

“You can too.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Everyone was gathered around in the dining hall for the Kiddush. The challah was being brought out by the young Chenle, his family having made tonight’s bread. Winwin and Doyoung distributed the platters that had small cups of grape juice and Manischewitz.   
As the plates came round to Johnny and Ten, one boy was eyeing the wine platter. Ten reached for the small cup of wine. He then looked disappointingly as Johnny grabbed the grape juice.

“Are you sure you don’t want wine?”

“Are you sure you don’t want grape juice? I’m just following the rules.”  
“Don’t you ever get bored? Don’t you want to break the rules once in a while?”

“But what if someone notices?”  
“Johnny, no one will notice. And you’re not going to get drunk. Look let’s just switch cups.”

“Ok” Johnny chuckled. 

The Rabbi then began the Kiddush.

Baruch atah, Adonai  
Eloheinu, Melech Haolam,  
borei p'ri hagafen.

Baruch atah, Adonai  
Eloheinu, Melech haolam,  
asher kid'shanu b'mitzvotav v'ratzah vanu,  
v'Shabbat kodsho  
b'ahavah uv'ratzon hinchilanu,  
zikaron l'maaseih v'reishit.  
Ki hu yom t'chilah l'mikra-ei kodesh,  
zecher litziat Mitzrayim.  
Ki vanu vacharta, v'otanu kidashta,  
mikol haamim.  
V'Shabbat kodsh'cha  
b'ahavah uv'ratzon hinchaltanu.  
Baruch atah, Adonai, m'kadeish HaShabbat.

Johnny and Ten swiftly downed their cups, blessed by the Rabbi an the congregation. 

“Now we will continue with the Hamotzi, blessing the challah. Please pass it around so everyone can grab a bite.”

Baruch Atah Adonai, Eloheinu Melech haolam,Hamotzi lechem min haaretz.

When the challah arrives to Johnny and Ten they both reach for a piece at the same time. Fingers lightly touching they each retrieve a piece of the golden braid of bread. Ten shudders again, but Johnny kept cool. 

“Good job tonight Ten. I guess you’ll be off quick. This isn’t really your type of crowd.”

“Yeah, what about you?”

“Oh, I’m sticking around. I like talking to everyone here. Plus I help clean up after everyone is done.”

“You’re such a nerd. A good-hearted nerd.” 

“I’m not too good-hearted, I drank wine tonight.” 

“That was nothing, you need to get out, go to a party” Ten paused and stared at Johnny’s face “let your hair down.”

“Maybe. Maybe you could take me one day. Hey see you later, I’m sure you wanna jet.”

“Oh, okay, yeah. See you next time maybe.”

Ten was getting nervous. The night was almost over and he still wasn’t sure how he was going to get to the party, or even get home. At least the night was over. He did the V’havta and he did it well. The after service party was not Ten’s seen though. He decided to text Tae to see how the party was going. 

Taeyong, surprisingly prompt, responded with a snap of him dancing highly intoxicated, and a similarly intoxicated Yuta plating a sloppy kiss on his cheek. After sending Tae several barf emojis, Ten knew Taeyong would be of no more help tonight. He truly wasn’t sure what to do. Avoiding as many people as he could, he slipped into one of the backrooms, usually used as a classroom. Everyone he knew from school was at the party. 

In the meantime Johnny was chatting with Taeil. 

“Where are you going to be headed off to next year John.”

“I’m going to University of Chicago, studying the classics, language and literature.”

“Ahh, is that really profitable?"“Haha, yeah that’s what the parents said, but it’s what I love. I’ve wanted to do it for a while.”

“Where are your parents anyways?”

“Oh, you know they don’t come anymore. They were never very religious, but I am.”

“Good for you, have you been looking for a new synagogue?”

“I have, but I’m hoping to be able to come back here enough, at least for the holidays.”

“That’s good. I wish you tremendous luck in life, Shabbat Shalom.”

“Shabbat Shalom.”

Johnny waded through the crowd, talking to more of the adults, re-hashing the same conversation or so, and occasionally grabbing a bit more to eat. Doyoung’s mom made a really good kugel that Johnny couldn’t help but keep going back for. 

Eventually Johnny went to talk to some people closer to his age. 

“Hey Jae. Hey Sicheng.”  
“Hey Johnny, thought you’d never stop talking to all those fogies.”

“Sich, just because he’s more mature than you doesn’t mean you have to be mean to the rest of the congregation. But forreal Johnny, why do you talk to every single old person?”

“I’m just being nice. They have a lot of wisdom to offer.”“Dipshit, we can hear what they’re saying, they just keep telling you to major in business instead of the classics. I guess they do have a lot of wisdom to offer.”

“Sich, why are you so damn angry tonight.”

“It’s okay Jae, I’ve gotten used to people saying stuff about my major. Cheng saying it again doesn’t bother me anymore than anyone else.”

Doyoung then walked up to the trio and began to lay it on them “Dongie here is angry tonight because he’s mad his crush Tail likes to talk to Johnny and not him—”

“Wait, Sich, you like Taeil, he’s like forty?”

“First of all, he’s hot Hyun, and second of all, I do not like him.”

“—And as I was going to keep saying, our dear Dongie is also mad because his other crush, Yuta is smooching on hot stuff Taeyong.”

“WAIT! Doyoung, what the fuck! Yuta is kissing Taeyong? Where? What the fuck Doyoung. You dick.”

“Haha Sich, you like Yuta too! I thought you hated him, didn’t you try and fight him.”

“I do not like him, I just — shut up, that fight was full of passion. And you Doyoung. We. Are Going. To. Have. A. Talk.”

“Alright Dongie, do you need me to take you to the party.”

“Not yet. Bitch.”

The two of them walked away leaving Johnny and Jaehyun to themselves.

“Well, that was something. You know what was also something?”“What?”

“You leaving with Ten, what was that about?”

“Nothing. He just seemed nervous, needed someone to help him out.” 

“That’s cute.”

“You know, he said I was cute too.”

“Now that’s even cuter.”

“You know, theres nothing wrong with Ten. He shows up when he can. Maybe he’s a bit messy, but it’s okay.”

“Yeah, I guess so. I’m gonna go check on Doyoung and Sich, and then probably jet. You stay safe.”  
“Safe from what” Johnny muttered under his breath, but Jaehyun had already begun to walk away. 

Johnny had actually gotten bored of talking to “those fogies”. It’s nice getting their praise, but it’s routine for him. And he didn’t really feel like himself, he was just putting on a facade to get their praise. He was excited for college, but in the eyes of everyone else that was all that he was. Johnny had been proud of his hard work, but now that that time was almost over he wondered if it was worth it. His friends were getting into colleges too, and they had spent their time not as strictly as Johnny did. He wasn’t sure what he wanted from his life. He had always detested parties, but now, as the chance of those high school memories never happening he craved that acceptance. The seeming normalcy of going to a party. 

Johnny didn’t want to talk anymore. He still wanted to wait to help cleanup, but he needed to be alone. He headed to one of the back rooms to wait it out. He looked at the two opposite doors and then noticed that Ten was in one, sitting on the floor.

“Hey, what are you still doing here” Johnny practically yelped. 

Ten was startled. “Uhh, nothing bad?”

“Weren’t you going to leave to the party?”

“I don’t have my car.”

“How were you expecting to get home? Why don’t you have your car?”

“My mom is gonna pick me up. Eventually. I don’t know when she’ll leave.”

“You should be glad I found you, I could have ended up locking you in here.” 

“I guess ha.”

“So, wait. If you don’t have your car, how did you get here.”  
“Well, Taeyong and I were erhm shopping and then I remembered that I had to come here, so he took my car and dropped me off, then went to the party we were planning to go to.”

“Oh must be that party Doyoung was talking about. Apparently Taeyong was getting sloppy with someone, hahaha.”

Ten chuckled with him. “Yes he was. Too bad I’ll miss it. Well, not really too bad.”

“Whatcha mean?”

“Oh, I just mean that like as much as it sucks to have missed this party, I knew it could have happened and I chose to come here instead. And I’m glad I came here.”

“Me too … I’ve just realized I must look like a giant standing over you right now, do you mind if I sit next to you.”  
“You don’t have to be so polite. And of course.” Johnny leaned down and slid down the wall to sit next to Ten on the floor. Maybe it was too close, but he didn’t mind. 

Ten didn’t mind either. He was glad Johnny had seen him again. He was probably going to have to wait a long time and he hoped it could spend it with someone. And now he was glad it was Johnny. 

“I know I said it before, but you did really well with the V’havta.”

“Thanks. Sorry I interrupted your part.”

“It’s okay, I do them all the time.”

“You come here every Friday night?”  
“Yeah, my parents used to take me every day to Sunday School, and when I got old enough Shabbat Services, but after my Bar Mitzvah they decided they didn’t need to come anymore. I got rides from other people for a while, but once I got my car I was able to come on my own every night.”

“Ha, after my Bar Mitzvah my parents got divorced. Sort of similar scenario, just we applied ourselves differently. I don’t really come that much anymore.”

“Yeah, but you’re still doing confirmation classes, you’re putting in your effort.”

“I guess so, but I’m almost a year late with confirmation.”  
“It’s okay. You still got there.”

“We both got there ha. It’s close to the end isn’t it.”

“Most would say It’s just the beginning.” Johnny looked at Ten while he said this. He wasn’t sure his intention, but he felt something. With them going separate ways next year his time with Ten was coming to an end, but for some reason Johnny felt something beginning when looking at him. 

Every time Johnny gazed at him, he felt his body melt a little. Johnny was always hot, but he felt out of reach to Ten. He was too good. But, here he was, as close as ever to Ten, and they both knew the temperature was rising. 

“Are you excited for college? You’re not going to far are you.”

“Yeah, just UofC. I guess I’m excited. With high school coming to a close it feels like there was so much I should have done while I was here.” 

“That’s dumb.” “What.” “I just mean that thinking about your life like you only have a limited amount of time to do things. It’s dumb.”

“Well, we do all have a limited amount of time.”  
“That’s not what I meant. It’s just, that what, you probably think you haven’t had those ‘normal’ high school experiences. Right? You might be studious, you might keep your hair clean. But I can sense that” Ten moved his hand to Johnny’s hair “you want to muss it up.”

Ten had been flustered all night, but now, now he had the upper hand. Johnny smiled and looked down. Perhaps red was gathering on his cheeks. As Ten dropped his hand it lay suspiciously close to Johnny’s thigh. Johnny noticed. He didn’t want Ten to notice. He was afraid he’d move it. Their bodies were closer together now. Turned toward each other. 

Johnny felt like things were getting closer between the two of them. He had all night. He was trying not to show it. Just go with the flow. And he didn’t know if there was anything actually up. Maybe it was just random. He couldn’t push it. 

“How does one ‘muss it up’ so to speak.”

“You know. But I guess I’ll have to spell it out for you.” Ten moved his hand and put a finger on Johnny’s thigh. “You go to parties. Get drunk. Kiss pretty boys.”

Johnny was pretty sure the “pretty boy” in question was Ten. There was no way his finger was pressing his thigh on accident. But Johnny kept thinking it was an accident. He was just reading to into things. He had to keep pushing it. Inching closer and closer to the truth. 

“I’m not sure I know any pretty boys who’d want to kiss me. Or if there are any parties for me to go to. Do you know any parties? With at least one pretty boy around?”

Ten felt like time was moving in slow motion. Did Johnny really like teasing him this much. He thought he had made it obvious. Was he really that dumb. Maybe he needed something more obvious.   
“Oh shut up.” Ten moved straight up to Johnny’s face. Their lips were ever so close. “I’m the pretty boy.”

Johnny was still processing his words when Ten kissed him. The first thing he thought was that he was right. Ten was doing all of these things on purpose. And then he realized he had to kiss Ten. He wasn’t quite sure what to do. It was strange. He needed to stop thinking and reciprocate. 

Their lips pressed heavily against each other. Ten’s finger on Johnny’s thigh turned into a whole hand. He kept pressing against Johnny’s body and Johnny let him push him, slowly to the ground. Ten’s other hand went rustling through Johnny’s hair. 

Johnny wasn’t sure what his moves would be. He tried imitating his partner. Hand on thigh and hand in hair. He wanted to make a move first too though. He moved his hand up, further and further. Quickly he grabbed Ten’s ass. But then he went up further, moving his hand under Ten’s jacket and shirt, touching his bare skin. 

Ten’s breath was waning and he parted his lips from Johnny’s. He could almost hear a sigh as they removed from each other. Ten looked into Johnny’s eyes. 

“You seem happy.”

“I am pretty boy.”

“It took you long enough to realize who I was.”

“So, I think I wanna do something else on your list.”

“What?”  
“Do you wanna go to a party?”

“Will you be there?”

“Of course.”


End file.
